South Eater
by Thebigfoot021
Summary: Children are disapearing in south park, Randy seems to know something about the disapearances, but he won't tell them anything. Writter's block has prevented me from posting anything, I'll try to come with ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Stan Marsh and his friends were on their guard for any suspicious people. Every night for the past two nights a kid was taken from their homes. The first one was Tweek and the second was Butters. Every parent in the town bolted their windows and locked their doors. The only time they went outside was for school, besides that, they never left home. They were waiting for the bus when a strange hooded appeared behind them.

"Are you boys from the academy?" The boys turned.

"What."

"So you don't work for lord death?"

"Who?" They continuously questioned him.

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" The bus was here, but when they looked away for a split second, he disappeared.

"What the hell was that and what was with that academy thing he was talking about?"

"I don't know let's check on Google after school."

After school they all went to Stan's house to find it online. First they asked Stan's dad about it.

"Hey dad, who's Lord death?"

"Uh, I don't know who that is, what's the DWMA, I've never heard anything about that before."

"We didn't say anything about the DWMA."

"Stan, go to your room and the rest of you go home."

"But-"

"NOW!" Stan walked upstairs while his friends walked out the door. He went on his computer and search for the DWMA.

"Here it is, 'The Death Weapon and Mister Academy or DWMA was started by the great Lord Death, it's a school for weapons and misters that defends earth against the forces of evil known as the Kishin and protects peace. What the hell?" He ran down stairs and yelled at his dad,

"You know what the DWMA is and who lord death is, don't you." He looked around for a distraction.

"Don't try to change the subject, is that why Tweek and Butters disappeared?"

"I can't tell you, it's a secret."

"Come on tell me, it's not like you're going to die if you do." He stayed silent.

"Go back up to your room and stay there. NO BUTTS, JUST GO!"

"B-"

"GO UPSTAIRS **NOW!**" Stan walked upstairs angrily; in the distance he heard his dad sigh a sigh of relief. Stan could tell he was hiding something. He stayed up the rest of the night trying to find out why his dad was hiding. He texted his friends what he knew and hope that they would they would help him figure this out. They didn't know either and when they asked their parents about it, one of them would flip out and go off topic. They were all hiding something from them and they were going to the bottom of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, Kenny had gone missing. Everyone went to Kenny's house to investigate what happened. This time they left behind a clue: a skull sticker attached to the wall and written under it, 'we will take the other 3 tonight.'

"Lord Death." Randy whispered.

"What'd you say Dad?"

"Nothing I didn't say anything, did you?" Only Kyle's dad, Cartman's mom, Kenny's dad, Butters' mom and Tweek's mom agreed, everyone else in the room stared at them in confusion.

"I'm going to grab a beer." Randy walked out of the room followed by the other people who agreed with earlier. Stan followed them out. They started whispering to each other. Stan could barely hear them.

"I can't believe he found us." One of them said.

"We all knew this would happen someday." Another said.

"Well we need to stop them from taking the rest away."

"But wouldn't it be good for them to-"

"No way, you of all people should know how dangerous that is, we all escaped for a reason and we aren't putting them through it."

"But the already got Tweek, Butters and Kenny, it's not like we can prevent them from finding them."

"I knew it, they do know what happened." Stan whispered. He walked back into Kenny's room and told Kyle and Cartman what he heard. Cartman was pissed that his mom would hide something like this from him. He ran to his mom and yelled at her as loud as he could. Stan and Kyle walked behind him.

"So you do know what happened to them."They all looked puzzled.

"We can't really tell you what happened but we can protect you from what might happen to you. All of you get into my car; we'll hide you some where they'll never find you." Randy said to them.

"Where?"

"It doesn't matter, just hurry." The boys ran into the car and Randy drove them to Stan's house.

"Dad they'll easily find us here."

"Just shut up and follow me." They all ran inside the house, went down the stairs, and into the basement. Randy went under the stairs and pressed a secret button. Then a door opened in the floor. Randy lead them down there and turned on a light. There was a couch, four beds, a TV with an Xbox connected to it, a lamp, a refrigerator, and a bathroom.

"You'll have to stay here for the night and we'll find a better place tomorrow." Randy told them.

"I'll stay here as long as we need to." Cartman said rushing toward the refrigerator.

"Dude we might be here a while, so don't it all of it." Stan yelled at him.

"Just make yourselves comfortable." Then Randy walked back up the stairs.


End file.
